Balto CharacterGame Mix-up Season 1
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: What happens when you mix Balto and the game Quantum of Solace (Xbox 360) up together? Find out in my all new series where I take Balto characters and mash them up with video games! This is only season one, with about 6 left to come!


Character + Game Mix-ups

Series I: Balto/Quantum of Solace

Chapter I: White's Estate

Location: London, UK

Time: 10:15 a.m.

"I have eyes on the target Tanner." Balto said, looking through his rifle scope, "Keep your eyes on him Bond, we want him alive." Tanner demanded. "He's getting out of the car, I'm going to take the shot." Balto said. "Don't take a lethal shot, immobilize him." Tanner demanded. Balto took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mr. White's number. Mr. White took his phone out, "Hello?" "Mr. White?" "Yes, who is this?" Balto took the shot, and hit him in the thigh. Mr. White screamed in pain, and Balto got in his Aston Martin.

Balto raced to White's location and parked next to him, he was crawling towards his house, "The name's Bond, James Bond; Mr. White we need to talk." Balto picked him up and dragged him to the car, when Mr. White's men rolled up in Land Rovers, "Care to reconsider, Mister Bond?" Mr. White said tauntingly. Balto ran off towards the garden, "Kill him!" Mr. White shouted, the men took shots at him and ran off to patrol the garden to find him. "Tanner, where's the house?" Balto asked, pulling his Walther out. "Head North Bond, remember, we need him alive, in shape enough to question him." Tanner replied. "On my way now then." Balto replied.

Balto started sneaking off through the garden and examined the patrol routes, one guard to the right, and another to the left, with one patrolling the gate. "They're armed with SAF .45 and a CR1911." Balto said to tanner. "No big deal bond, nothing you haven't faced before." Tanner replied. Bond attached his silencer to his P99 and made his way behind a garden bush. A guard heard footsteps near him, "Who's there?" He called in Balto's direction, he snuck around behind the guard and took him down, "One down Tanner." Balto said. "Shoot the other two or subdue them?" Balto asked. "You're on the mission bond, not me!" Tanner replied. Bond's cell phone received a text with two options, "Kill or Subdue?" Bond replied kill, and jumped up and shot both of the remaining guards. "Easy enough, now to the gate."

Balto went to the keypad and took out his Sony Ericcson and began the unlock process. The lock unlocked and Balto opened it and went through. As soon as he walked through, five men on a speedboat started shooting at him, and he took cover, "You alright Bond?" Tanner asked through the radio. "I'm fine Tanner, where's the house?" Balto asked. "Past the greenhouse, remember, you need to stealth through, don't raise too much racket." Tanner demanded. "Wouldn't dream of it." Balto replied. He peeked out and bullets took out part of the concrete wall, he noticed a propane tank and took a few shots at it. The boat blew up, "Well, didn't realize it was the 4th of July today." Balto muttered, making his way into the security room. "Bond, there's a live video feed box for CCTV, patch in and you can view the surveillance patrol from your phone." Tanner said. "Already on it." Balto replied, connecting his phone to the live video feed box. "I've patched through, I'm headed towards the greenhouse."

Balto made his way to the greenhouse and opened the door, all of the windows shattered and he took cover behind a wall. "What's with all the people!" Balto said, frustrated. He pulled his gun out and shot two of the people, "Gah!" Balto was shot in the shoulder and knocked down, he picked up his gun and shot the remaining men around him. Balto walked over to one of the dead guards and picked up him SAF .45 "This should do nicely." Balto said, putting his handgun in the holster inside his jacket. "I've made my way to the house." Balto said, hiding behind cover to avoid attention from the guards. "Good job Bond, there's a security camera above the cellar entrance, shoot it down or shoot the electrical box down, or find another way in." Tanner said. Bond took aim at the guard to his left and shot him with the P99 and quickly shot the guard in front of the cellar. "Coast is clear Bond, don't forget about the camera." Tanner reminded him. "The cellar door is locked, there's a guard on the balcony, I have a better idea." Balto took aim at the guard and shot him, he fell over the balcony and took the camera out as well as the cellar door.

"Good job 007, now, find a way to his safe, we need that money back as soon as possible." Tanner demanded. Balto made his way inside the cellar and saw two guards coming his way, and ran back outside and took cover behind the entrance, the two exited and he shot both of them. Balto made his way into the cellar and upstairs, "Tanner, the safe isn't downstairs, I'll have to go to the top room, it's heavily guarded." Balto explained. "Bond, don't you have a grenade in your jacket." Tanner asked. "Yes, I'll go ahead and use it." Balto said. Balto threw the grenade to the top level, and he could faintly hear, "Grenade! Take cov- ahhh!" He walked upstairs and found three of the guards dead, with the other two wounded. "Tanner, do I put them out or leave them." Balto asked, "There's no time Bond, hurry up and get to the safe.

Balto made his way to the safe and found it was empty, "It's empty Tanner, he must have taken it." Balto said. "Dammit, make your way out, he hasn't left yet, go catch up to him!" Tanner said. "Hold on Tanner, I've found something better." Balto said. "Then 150 million dollars? What have you laid your hands on 007?" Tanner asked, intrigued. "White's computer files, we can look and see what the root cause of White's doings are." Balto said, beginning to hack the computer.

White was being escorted to the helicopter, and he pressed a button on his phone, suddenly, there was a fiery explosion upstairs, "Bond, the whole house is rigged, get out of there now!" Tanner said. "I'm on my way to the helicopter, White's not going anywhere!" Balto exclaimed. Balto made his way out to the Helipad and found the helicopter taking off, he aimed his SAF at the pilot and shot multiple times, causing the plane to crash. White crawled out of the helicopter, trying to escape, Bond walked over to him, "I think we should go someplace a little more private….."

 _To be continued in Sienna, Italy….._

 _A/N Hi guys! Welcome to my new series, where I mix a character from the balto movie and mix them up into a video game, so we're going to cover Quantum of Solace for the Xbox 360 and PS3, I know there was one for the PS2, and I love that one, but this one is more fitting IMO. Next chapter is in Sienna Italy, stay tuned!_


End file.
